The overall goal of the proposed research is to uncover postprandial lipoprotein pathways that are likely to influence the development of atherosclerosis, to study these pathways in normal persons and in those with elevated triglyceride (blood fat) levels, and to test the effect of dietary manipulations. We hypothesize that hypertriglyceridemic persons will have an exaggerated rise in postprandial lipoprotein levels as well as prolongation of elevated levels.